


A big mistake (Riddle x Mammon?)

by Thatfanficwriter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, I need help, I need ideas, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mistakes, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i am shipping two people who aren't even in the same game, i want to continue very badly, if i wasn't writer block, possessive mammon, riddle needs rest, riddle/mammon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfanficwriter/pseuds/Thatfanficwriter
Summary: After Over-blotting, Riddle passes out and his body and soul transported to hell's realm. He tries to figure out how in the world he got there and how he would survive and here's to hoping he didn't murder his friends.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Cater Diamond & Riddle Rosehearts, Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Riddle Rosehearts & Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts & Deuce Spade, Trey Clover & Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in three fandoms and I was planning to make a crossover about them due to the switching of theme songs in that one YouTube video. I kept thinking maybe this could be a one-shot or a full story. 
> 
> I was thinking that I want to do, “Obey me x Mystic Messenger”, “Obey me x Twisted Wonderland” cause honestly, I am a sucker for the three games, I just wish Aniplex would make it an English version of twisted wonderland.
> 
> Warning!  
> I haven’t finished Obey Me yet, I’m new to it. It might get a bit out of character. This warning applies to Twisted Wonderland as well.  
> I might make ships that aren’t even real? 
> 
> And spoilers for Twisted Wonderland and Obey Me!

“If I broke the rules”

“my time for fun, was completely taken away”

“That’s why, the rules my mother makes. I have to follow” 

“In my town, mother is the most respected”

“That makes her correct” 

"But... tell me mama..."

“why?”

“Why does my chest hurt like this?” 

“Just on my birthday would be fine, I wanted to eat a bunch of tarts, I wanted to play outside for hours.”

“I wanted to make more and more friends” 

“Tell me, mama” 

“What rules should I follow”

“To make this pain go away?”

Riddle woke up slowly, his body numb because of the uncomfortable chair he was sitting at. He will surely murder Ace or Trey for doing this, but as he slowly regained his consciousness and focus. He was surprised to see a court like scenery Infront of him. 

“Where in the world am I?” He muttered to himself in confusion as he forced himself to stand.

The place was dimly lit but he could still see the banners and the sky outside clearly, several men looking into his way, and a man on the top seat started to speak.

Still feeling fatigue for unknown reasons, he couldn’t remember anything that happened before he came here. He forced himself to stand up as the guy with a red uniform started to speak. 

“Welcome to the Devildom, Human” He grinned widely as he stared down at riddle. 

Eyes widening and his mouth agape, as he stared up to the man as the guy frowned a bit. “I’m sorry, you’re feeling a bit shocked, aren’t you?” The guy smiled again as he nodded, “that’s understandable since you just woke up”

“What?”, Riddle finally spoke, his voice croaked a bit as he gritted his teeth. “You must be mistaken” he added confusion racking his brain. A tall black-haired man stared at him and seemed confused or amused by the uniform Riddle was wearing but didn’t said a word.

“Devildom? Is this a satanic joke?” Riddle was starting to cry, where was Trey? Or cater? Where are they? Did they abandon him into some school of fake demons? That can’t be the case. 

The red guy stepped forward; his expression was serious. “I’m sorry if this had shocked you, as a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to the things here in Devildom” He gushed a bit as he saw Riddle slowly relaxed. 

“uh, what’s your name?” Riddle asked hesitantly as he sat down on the chair again.

“Ah!” he laughed as he crossed his arms again. “Apologies for not introducing myself, much, much earlier” the guy chided.

“My name is Diavolo” he started, “I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know me, and someday, soon. I will be crowned king of Devildom” he walked towards a balcony as Riddle followed behind. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo” 

Riddle’s mouth turned thin as he remembered the Royal Swords Academy. He stared down and gasp softly in awe. The view was to die for, but he won’t let this suspicious man know it. But he won’t forget about his millions of questions that he needs answers to.

“Diavolo” he called as Diavolo stared down at him. “Are you really a demon?” Riddle asked as he kept his façade, even if he was a bit cautious of the men in the area. 

There was a minute of silence as they started to burst into laughter, making it echo in the whole room. “That’s a VERY interesting question! You must be the one we’re truly waiting for!” He chided as he went back to the lobby with the other men who were wearing the same uniform as the Diavolo guy except it was black.

The night went swiftly as possible and in the present day, a guy named “Mammon” was his caretaker, but he didn’t seem to be interested in “taking care” of Riddle, not like Riddle cared. He can go along with this “program” Diavolo was making, the demon brothers didn’t seem bothered that they were rooming with a human, and well. 

He was lucky that no one mentioned his height yesterday, or he would have already used his unique magic on them. They didn’t know he had magic because luckily, the gem he has, had kept his magic undetected from those demons. 

“Human! Outta the way!” He heard a scream while he was walking in the hallway to his teacher, who had given him paperwork to do.

“Wha-!” 

Riddle yelped in pain as the paperwork flew out of his hand as Mammon had just pinned him down the ground. 

He opened his eyes to find two familiar-looking orbs staring at him. “Ugh, Mammon…” He growled dangerously as a vein pop out of his head, Mammon grinned nervously as he got off Riddle. “Uh, b-be happy that the GREAT MAMMON had just pinned you down, fragile human!” He boasted, trying to hide his nervousness from the small human.

“You little” Riddle scowled as his patience snapped and he got his magic pen and pointed it at Mammon who just looked at him confusingly, “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! SCOUNDEL!” He shouted as magic flurried unto the pen and blasted on Mammon. 

“What are ya gonna do with that pe- gah!” Mammon jolted in surprise as a heart- shaped collar or lock had been forced into his neck, canceling his magic. Shock and confusion covered his face as he stared at Riddle who had a scary smirk on his face, it was almost as scary as a pissed off Lucifer. 

“What? I thought, I thought you” Words died in Mammon’s mouth as he struggled to free himself from the suffocating collar. 

“Mammon, never surprise me again, alright?” Riddle stopped his babbling as he saw Mammon was somehow, starting to look like he was choking to death, he quickly disabled the lock making Mammon gasp and choke a bit as if he drowned. 

“what, w-what was that human?” he shifted his glance that the vibrant red-haired man as Riddle helped him stand up. 

“It’s... it’s nothing, apologies for scaring you, Mammon” Riddle murmured as he avoided the gaze of the taller man that was burning him in sight. 

Mammon saw the guilt on “his” human’s face and forced a smile and laughed, “Petty human! Ya can’t defeat the GREAT Mammon with just that simple magic given by the witches!” he joked as Riddle glanced back at him with eyes widening for a second before turning it to a scowl. “It’s not weak!” Riddle protested as he waved his magic pen around like it was just some normal pen, making Mammon be interested in it and grabbed it away from the smaller man’s hand.

“Hey, human, I’ll be takin this a’right? this might be worth some grimm!” Mammon gushed as he ran away in the speed of light before Riddle could even manage to say a word. 

“HEY! GIVE IT BACK!” Riddle loudly bellowed as he tried to chase him to no avail, he scowled as he went to pick the papers up, he knew the idiot wouldn’t sell his stuff, why? he just knew it. 

After giving the finished paperwork to his teacher, he went home to the house of lamentation and went straight to his room to calm his nerves, he already knew that the demons here weren’t fake because he saw what they’re capable of and what they can do to harm him, especially that man named after a fallen angel, Lucifer.

He laid down and heaved a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on one single thought after another. What happened to him? How did he got in Devildom, he wasn’t on drugs at all to get teleported here by mistake, and they keep calling him “Human” even though he wasn’t, well, he wasn’t technically human as they say it; he was a witch in training, and witches seem to exist here considering what Mammon told him. 

If he wanted to survive for a year here, he needs to calm his anger as much as possible, Mammon thinks his power was just given by a witch or something, so he was safe. 

Tears started to stroll down his cheeks without him knowing as he trembled. Even though he had no idea how he got here, he did remember over blotting cause of his anger and mental trauma and he was worried and terrified for the sake of his friends. 

“What happened to trey, cater and everyone else? are they safe in their realm?”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, school is starting, and my school is bombarding us with a lot of assignments, this is probably the only free time I have so that’s why I decided to write chapter two.
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Trey stared at the ground where Riddle was supposed to be to find nothing, his whole body became stunned as his heart started to beat rapidly. 

“Trey…” He heard his name being called out by Cater but he was still frozen, his train of thoughts stopping its tracks. “Did they killed Riddle?” was the one that was stuck and unmoving in his mind as the conviction haunted him. 

“Trey! Snap out of it!” Cater raised his voice as he gripped on Trey’s shoulder. “Riddle Is fine, don’t jump into conclusions that we killed him!”, his voice was trembling, but it got Trey to snap out of his haunting thoughts. 

“Yeah… Riddle is… strong he won’t die because of this” Trey mumbled as he gently pushes Cater’s hand away and glanced at Deuce and Ace. 

“You two, come with me” He ordered as he saw the two were both in shock as well but followed quickly.

“What?” Cater was standing there dumbfounded as Trey was walking away and going towards the exit, which is the mirror followed by Deuce, Ace, and Grim. “If you want to come, follow me, we’re going to talk to the headmaster” Trey stated as he vanished into the mirror. 

Cater became mute as he followed Trey outside.

\------------------------------------------

“Say, Lucifer, do you have dormitories here? Like different types for different people?” Riddle asked out of nowhere as he was ordered by Lucifer to help him carry some paper works to his office. 

“Dormitories? We have dorms for every demon here, Riddle,” He stated as they were going down the stairs to his office as Riddle stared deeply at the paper works he was holding. 

“If you’re curious about how Devildom functions, I will gladly elucidate the rules and regulations here with added details on what happens if the students misbehave” He added as he smiled at Riddle who nodded at his offer. 

“Yes… I’d like to know the rules, in my world, my school has rules and regulations that rowdy students break round-the-clock” He explained as he heard demons whispering behind his back which made him growl to himself, Rule#178, never talk behind the back of the queen. But sadly, he wasn’t in his territory let alone his own school, he doesn’t know how the school filled with demons’ work, these are demons we are discussing about. 

He was lost in thought as he accidentally bumped his face on Lucifer’s back when he heard a loud clunking noise that was incredibly near them. He rubbed his nose, a little annoyed that the demon didn’t warn him about anything as he felt a fluffy thing slap his face. 

“Maammmmooooon!” He heard a growl as he glanced at Lucifer, who was now in his demon form as shock crossed his face. 

“His wings are incredibly big,” Riddle thought as he peeled his eyes off the wings and looks at where Mammon is, to his disdain, he was there, with the credit card that Lucifer confiscated away from him. He heard Mammon squeak and glance nervously at his brother. 

“H-hey Luci! Funny s-seeing you here!” He stuttered making him look pathetic in front of his brother. 

“Give, that, back, now” Lucifer scowled at him getting nearer but before he even took one step close, Mammon ran away still holding goldie, while Lucifer in a second chased the younger man. “MAMMMOOONN!” was the last thing Riddle heard as the voice slowly fainted into the halls. Riddle on the other hand was just standing there dumbfounded and heaved a sigh.

“Now what? I don’t know where Lucifer’s office is”, he mumbled to himself as he walked alone.

\-----------------------------------------

“What did you say? Riddle vanished?” The headmaster stared at them with his eyes widened and his mouth agape, like he wasn’t there when it happened, in which, he wasn’t, he was busy evacuating the students when Riddle mysteriously vanished after Deuce, Trey, Cater and Grimm defeated him. 

“I’m sure Dorm head is fine! He probably just teleported or something right?” Ace retorted as Deuce glared at him. “Just because someone overblotted doesn’t mean they magically vanished!” Deuce argued back as Ace stared at him with the same pissed off face. 

“No, Ace might be right” Crowley stated as he put his hand on his chin and started to mumble incoherent things in his mouth. 

“What? So, you’re saying it’s possible for an overblot to transport the person to another world?” Trey questioned as he was confused as the others. “Well that’s confusing” Grimm mumbled tiredly as he was on Prefect’s shoulder, resting there. 

“It is magically possible, there were reports of Overblotted individuals suddenly vanished after they’ve relaxed but it was a rare case, in about 200 years, only 5 people were reported missing after they’ve overblotted” Crowley explained as he smiled at them. “Riddle Rosehearts will most likely be alive right now because we didn’t see his body turn into ash” He added with glee in his voice, which wasn’t suited in the situation. 

“How are we getting Riddle back?” Cater asked as he was worried for his dorm leader, Crowley placed his hand again on his chin as he started brainstorming while Ace and deuce are silently arguing. 

“Teleportation is easy magic for us in NRC, the problem is, we don’t know what timeline or what world Riddle has gone to” Crowley spoke quickly as he glanced at the heartslabyul students. “We can ask in the Mirror chamber!” He exclaimed as he grinned with obvious joy. As the five students sighed in annoyance. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Luckily enough, Riddle saw one of Lucifer’s brothers, the guy with blond hair and cyan blue eyes with a yellow-green gradient. He was sitting outside with a book that Riddle couldn’t read the title, it was in another language, a demon language perhaps.

He went near Satan as he was already holding all Lucifer’s paper works as Lucifer gave it to him before he ran after Mammon. 

“Hm? Oh, Riddle, what are you holding?” He asked as he gently grabbed more than half of the paper works off Riddle’s hand which made Riddle thank him in his mind. 

“Thank you, Lucifer asked me to bring the paper works to his office but unfortunately, I don’t know which way his Office is, can you help me?” He requested as he gripped on the back of the paperwork. 

He could see the hidden disdain on Satan’s face, but he forced a smile and nodded. “Sure, I’ll help you, did he give you the key to his office? It’s often locked to prevent students from trespassing into it” He explained which made Riddle freeze.

Satan sighed as he stared down at Riddle. 

“You didn’t, did you?” 

“Sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, clarifications, feel free to comment on it here!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I think I’ll stop here because I tend to not make it that long, so I won’t just randomize my story. Hopefully, this wasn’t so confusing. I’m just in lessons 5 or 6? In obey me, while I haven’t watched Kalim’s story yet, hopefully, our beloved Youtubers who translate it would continue to the original story again! But I’m blessed to be able to read Twisted Wonderland, so thank you, Youtubers! much love!


End file.
